Strange Stuff's Happenin'- MindCrack Fanfic
by TheAmazingPikachu
Summary: Lately, the guys have been randomly turning against each other, causing deaths and major injuries. Not even Guude knows how to stop it... Is this the way they live now?
1. Chapter 1

The sky went dark at only 2:00pm. Team Nancy Drew looked at each other apologetically , knowing they would start attacking each other soon.

For some reason, the sky had been going dark suddenly, and the guys lost control of themselves, trying to kill the others around them, with no control over what they were doing.

Baj was the first affected. He leapt suddenly at Beef, who struggled to keep him back. Mere seconds later, Beef himself was hitting Baj with his sword.

Pause and Guude cut in, trying to stop them murdering each other. Baj got annoyed by this and averted his attention to Guude, as Beef did with Pause.

Pause still had control over himself, as he held the older man back. He took a pretty bad hit to the side, but the wild look in Beef's eyes told him his friend didn't care. Pause tried to keep calm; Beef had no control over himself, he couldn't help it.

Guude was immune to this, and had not once fallen to it. It had happened a couple of times before, and he hated watching everyone else turn on each other. The first time, Guude had panicked like the world was ending around him. He'd had to fight off Kurt, Nebris, Sevadus and Etho. He nearly died, quite literally, and the four had no clue what had happened. Now, he could only try and stop them. Even then, there were group events going on, and nobody else could do anything...

Baj was persistent, constantly flying at Guude in an attempt to inflict damage.

The fight between the Canadians was much more close. Pause and Beef were both attacking more than defending. Beef did block more attacks, but Pause still dealt more damage.

Luckily the sky started to brighten, but only after Pause landed a critical hit on Beef, sending him back a few feet. Beef ended up on the ground, clutching a stab wound in his stomach. As Guude was running over, he passed out.

Pause and Baj suddenly fell back into a conscious state, with little memory of what had just happened. Pause remembered enough to run over, saying, "OhmygodohmygodwhatdidIdo?!"  
As the guys kneeled beside Beef, Guude got a call. He put a hand to his ear and pressed a button on the device attached to it. Everybody had one to contact each other easily.

"Guude?" It was Zisteau.

"Z! Is everyone okay?"

"Not exactly... Kurt and Doc are both at Spawn, unconscious and probably bleeding to death."

"Oh god... Can you get them into the hospital building? Tell you what: call Jsano, assuming he's alright."

"Will do. Thanks"

Immediately after Guude hung up, he got another call.

"Oh no, Chad. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Blame isn't. Not at all. I, uh..." Guude heard him gulp. "I- I think Vechs and I killed him." Chad said in a high, scared voice.

"Aaeeaaii... I honestly don't know what to do. Where are you?"

"Just west of Oxeye, Beef's town."

"Are you completely sure Blame's dead?"

"Vechs just did a pulse check. Nothing." Chad's voice was thick. Guude heard a faint whimper. Must be Vechs, he thought.

"Just for now, build a 2 high wall around him, to protect him from wolves or whatever. Then you could go to spawn and help Zisteau. Kurt and Doc are unconscious in a bad state."

"Got it. Thanks, Guude."

Pause was concerned about Beef. He was only on one heart, and Pause kept checking the monitor on his wrist just in case.

"Blame's gone, guys." Guude told them.

"No!" Baj whined, looking upset. Pause as well. Of all the things to die to, this is the worst, he thought. 


	2. Moved to Wattpad!

Hey guys!

So, I may or may not have migrated to Wattpad.

I did.

My username is TheAmazingPikachu, and this story has been continued there, as well as a couple of other new ones :D

The story has the same name, but a couple of things have been changed, like the description/blurb. Etho now plays a much bigger part... Head on over to Wattpad for the rest of this! See you there!


End file.
